trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinar Spor Interview
Details Interviewee '- Mustafa Bulbul (Dinar Spor) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 7th October 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''TM is about trophies and this guy has more of them than anyone else. 11 league titles, 10 in a row going for his 11th. Turkish club Dinar Spor. He was a bit worried about his English but I’m sure it’s perfectly understandable. ' '1. Who is Mustafa bulbul? ' A guy at 18 years old as go at technical gymnasium in Denmark. I interesting at football much, I playing football, watching football, TM and PES 10 / FIFA 10 ;) '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' Yes I was the first club as reached level 10 Training Grounds and level 10 Youth Academy. I wanted to find the best tactic for my players with looking at the most important skills to their FP. So my formation going to be 5-3-2 (attacking) and I started to buy players to this formation. After a time I had super FP players to this formation and I played many season without changing formation, where I got many titles in a row. But the last 2-3 seasons I tried with many other tactics where after many matches I found 4-1-4-1 best to my team. Now I play 4-1-4-1 or 5-3-2. '3. If you started again with a new club would you do the exact same things? ' Not exactly the same thing, when I started at div. 1 with Dinar Spor, so now I would start with much lower div. so I will use so little money to facilities as possible and go after 1 formation like I did with Dinar Spor '4. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' Yes, He should start with read: Manual So look at player position site and try to find the best tactic to his player. When he found the best tactic, he should try to buy players to this formation. He should every week get + money, so he should not upgrade his facilities until he was in 2-3 div. He should only upgrade his stadium when he got full publicum. Before buying players, he should know about the prices. '5. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' YD is very luck, many seasons you don’t get more than 13 pot players, but after some seasons you can get 2-3 17+ pot at the same season. Some are luckier than other. The biggest player I got, playing at my teams now. '''6. YD or TG what’s the most important in your opinion and why? No one or them both, but if you only have old players and play at a low div. so upgrade a little bit TG. 7. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' 5-10 mins. But when my team plays league matches so I can be online 1-2 hours, its happens around every 2 league matches. '''8. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? ' I would do a little bit more realistic with the results. So there are a little bit more different between the divisions. '9. Tactics do they matter or is it only down to having the best players available? ' Some tactics is good for other tactics, but it’s not always you can find a good tactic for 1 team. You need a little bit luck. So it’s best if you find a formation for your players and handle only for this formation. '10. What is the most important position and why? ' GK is the most important, so MC I think. But it can be a little bit different from tactic to tactic. But to my formation, it would be mc players as would be the most important after GK. Because I feel that I have it much harder to win when I play with bad Mc's. '11. What key skills is needed for that position(s) and why? ' Most important: Positioning, work rate, marking, tackling, passing and technique + crossing and pace for ML and MR. Important: Stamina, heading and strength. Because the motor is build up to these skills for Mc :D '12. You have any training tips to share for your players? ' I am not so pro to this area :D but to my youth forwards player, I train Fin, head and STR. But I change it’s also to other skills some time. '13. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' My Father also plays TM, so I think it’s the most important thing as do Tm a great game for me. But without that, so you play 3 times at a week and good design and easy to learn TM. But there are not so much different at teams, that bad but maybe this surprise effect do Tm more exciting '14. New ME on the way are you looking forward to it? ' A little bit more different at divisions :D '15. Routine is it important in TM? ' Yes a little bit. '''16. 11 league titles, best in TM. How does that feel? Good, but without a European title, so I feel me sick :D '17. 10 straight league titles, you look unstoppable in Turkey. Is there anyone you fear for this season who might beat you to the title? ' The teams are going to be stronger but until now it doesn’t affect my team. This season 8 matches = 8 won :D '18. Any secrets on how to win so many titles like you do? ' This secret would be a secret who no one would know about it ;) '19. How will you keep this up and stay motivated? ' My motivation is Honour, respect for opponents and play so fair as possible :) '20. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' My last match as should give my 10 in a row title :D, before the match I thought, just let me win this match, so I will not be disappointed if I don’t be champ next year :))